Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a wireless communications network, and more particularly, to a method and a communications device for grouping user equipments (UEs) in Proximity-based Services (ProSe) restricted discovery in wireless communications systems.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid rise in demand for communication of large amounts of data to and from mobile communication devices, traditional mobile voice communication networks are evolving into networks that communicate with Internet Protocol (IP) data packets. Such IP data packet communication can provide users of mobile communication devices with voice over IP, multimedia, multicast and on-demand communication services.
An exemplary network structure for which standardization is currently taking place is an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN). The E-UTRAN system can provide high data throughput in order to realize the above-noted voice over IP and multimedia services. The E-UTRAN system's standardization work is currently being performed by the 3GPP standards organization. Accordingly, changes to the current body of 3GPP standard are currently being submitted and considered to evolve and finalize the 3GPP standard.